This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this study is to develop a robust method for 3D hyperpolarized (HP) 129Xe MR imaging of the rat lung. In this project, HP 129Xe will be delivered by inhalation, and both dissolved and gas-phase HP 129Xe will be imaged. Methods will be developed to co-register the dissolved and ventilation images and provide a novel method of detecting pathological changes in the lung.